medalofhonorfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Medal of Honor: Allied Assault
Medal of Honor: Allied Assault '''(w skrócie '''MoH:AA) – gra komputerowa z gatunku first-person shooter w realiach II wojny światowej, wyprodukowana przez amerykańskie studio 2015, Inc. i wydana przez Electronic Arts na komputery osobiste. Jej premiera na świecie odbyła się 22 stycznia 2002 roku, natomiast w Polsce – 15 lutego 2002 roku. Jest to pierwsza gra z serii gier Medal of Honor na komputery osobiste. W Medal of Honor: Allied Assault gracz przejmuje kontrolę nad żołnierzem amerykańskich sił specjalnych OSS. porucznikiem Mike'm Powellem, który w służbie OSS wykonuje działania wywiadowcze i sabotażowe na terenach okupowanych przez III Rzeszę, a także bierze udział w działaniach na linii frontu. Gra przyczyniła się do rozwoju gatunku ze względu na inspirowany filmem Szeregowiec Ryan etap lądowania na Plaży Omaha, w którym następuje rzeź szturmujących umocnienia żołnierzy amerykańskich. Medal of Honor: Allied Assault była pod tym względem pierwszą produkcją z gatunku symulującą prawdziwe działania na linii frontu; stanowiła protoplastę gry Call of Duty. Zebrała przychylne oceny recenzentów, którzy chwalili oprawę audiowizualną i klimat gry, natomiast krytykowali zbyt duże oparcie gry na skryptach. Sukces gry spowodował wydanie dwóch dodatków do niej – Spearhead i Breakthrough. Fabuła Akcja gry rozpoczyna się 4 listopada 1942 roku tuż przed operacją „Torch”, kiedy pododdział amerykańskich żołnierzy pod wodzą kapitana Richardsa atakuje miasteczko Arzew w północnej Algierii. Celem jest odnalezienie oficera Special Air Service, majora Grillo, oraz zniszczenie baterii artylerii nadbrzeżnej. Amerykanie atakują miasto, ale na dziedzińcu w środku miasta wpadają w zasadzkę Niemców. Mike Powell, kierowany przez gracza żołnierz w służbie Office of Strategic Services, likwiduje zagrożenie, ale pluton Richardsa przedtem zostaje wyeliminowany. Powell samotnie wkracza do więzienia, w którym znajduje się major Grillo, i uwalnia oficera. Obaj przedostają się do silnie strzeżonej fortecy i wykradają ładunki wybuchowe. Za ich pomocą detonują działa 88 mm. Następnie wysadzają w powietrze niemiecki park maszynowy, po czym dokonują rajdu na lotnisko, niszcząc znajdujące się tam samoloty. Powell i Grillo docierają do latarni morskiej, skąd wysyłają sygnał do floty amerykańskiej, po czym kradną ciężarówkę i odjeżdżają z Arzew. Kolejną misję Powell rozpoczyna 12 lutego 1943 roku w norweskim Trondheim. Wkracza do nadmorskiej bazy wojskowej Kriegsmarine dzięki pomocy majora Grillo, który zostaje jednak zabity podczas otwierania bramy. Powell, eliminując w budynku przy bramie garnizon niemiecki, zdobywa dokumenty z danymi naukowymi. W przebraniu niemieckiego oficera infiltruje dok, w którym znajduje się U-Boot U-529. Nierozpoznany przez niemieckich wartowników Powell wchodzi do okrętu podwodnego, eliminuje jego załogę i podkłada ładunki wybuchowe w łodzi. Ucieka z Trondheim, wsiadając do przechwyconego przez aliantów pociągu. Powell bierze następnie udział w lądowaniu na plaży „Omaha” w Normandii (6 czerwca 1944 roku). Po wyjściu z barki desantowej staje się świadkiem masakry szturmujących plażę żołnierzy amerykańskich, których atak załamuje się w wyniku wrogiego ostrzału z karabinów maszynowych MG42. Powell, kryjąc się za zaporami przeciwczołgowymi, dociera do wału po drugiej stronie plaży. Na rozkaz swojego dowódcy przynosi leżącą na plaży rurę Bangalore. Zdetonowana przez sapera rura pozostawia wyrwę w zasiekach, przez którą pozostali przy życiu rangerzy docierają do bunkra. Powell likwiduje obsługi MG42. Następnego dnia oddział Powella zdobywa dom w Bocage i powstrzymuje kontratak Niemców. Przy pomocy amerykańskich sił powietrznych Powell niszczy działa 88 mm. Potem, przemierzając miasto opanowane przez strzelców wyborowych, wysadza wyrzutnie rakiet Nebelwerfer. 22 czerwca 1944 roku Powell ląduje za linią wroga w Normandii w silnie strzeżonym terenie. W opuszczonym domu odnajduje francuską agentkę. Potem sabotuje parking czołgów i stację kolejową. Następnie atakuje silnie strzeżone nazistowskie stanowisko dowodzenia, wywołując dezorganizację w okolicznym garnizonie, po czym opuszcza wrogi teren w ciężarówce. 20 sierpnia 1944 roku Powell przedostaje się do miasteczka w Bretanii, wkraczając do obsadzonej przez strzelców wyborowych alei. Po uporaniu się z nimi Powell przejmuje opuszczony czołg „Königstiger”. Jako dowódca pojazdu powstrzymuje kontratak sił niemieckich i wjeżdża za linię frontu. Następnie eliminuje siły niemieckie mające zniszczyć pobliski most i przywołuje wsparcie powietrzne, które niszczy Tygrysa Królewskiego wkraczającego na alianckie okopy. Ostatnią misję Powell zaczyna 18 stycznia 1945 roku niedaleko Fortu Schmerzen na Linii Zygfryda. Po eliminacji działek przeciwlotniczych ukrytych w lesie, w przebraniu niemieckiego oficera infiltruje twierdzę, wysadzając skład amunicji. Następnie niszczy stanowisko dowodzenia, po czym przedostaje się do stacji kolejowej. Ostatecznie wraz z innymi rangerami Powell atakuje Fort Schmerzen, uwalniając znajdujących się tam komandosów i wysadzając twierdzę. Rozgrywka W Medal of Honor: Allied Assault gracz obserwuje wirtualny świat gry z perspektywy pierwszej osoby. Miejsce aktualnego celu do wykonania wskazuje kompas. Zdrowie tracone podczas walki z wrogiem można odzyskać poprzez zbieranie manierek bądź apteczek. Rozgrywka skupia się na walkach amerykańskich rangerów z wojskami Wehrmachtu i Waffen SS. Kampania jednoosobowa, w której gracz wciela się w żołnierza amerykańskiego Mike'a Powella, obejmuje tereny w Afryce Północnej, Norwegii, Francji i Niemczech. Celem gry na danym etapie jest oczyszczenie danego terenu z wrogich żołnierzy, zniszczenie tamtejszych punktów oporu lub likwidacja niemieckiej infrastruktury. W niektórych etapach gracz ma za zadanie infiltrować nazistowskie budynki, wykraść wrogie dokumenty i dokonywać akcji sabotażu. Za wykonanie każdej z sześciu misji (podzielonych na około trzydzieści poziomów) gracz otrzymuje odznaczenia takie jak Purpurowe Serce, Legia Zasługi i Medal za Wybitną Służbę. W Medal of Honor: Allied Assault dostępny jest także tryb gry wieloosobowej. Dostępne są w nim cztery tryby gry: Free for All, w którym wszyscy gracze walczą przeciwko sobie; Team Game, w którym gracze są podzieleni na dwie zwalczające się nawzajem drużyny; Round-Based Game, w którym rozgrywka drużynowa jest podzielona na tury; oraz Objective-Based Game, w którym drużyny mają za zadanie zniszczyć wybrane obiekty na mapie. Dla ostatniego z wymienionych trybów dostępne jest siedem map umiejscowionych w różnych sceneriach wojennych. Gra korzysta ze zmodyfikowanego silnika Quake III engine. Umożliwia on wyświetlanie szczegółowo odwzorowanych obiektów, płynne animacje, grę światłocieni i technologię ragdoll. Sztuczna inteligencja w grze ma poziom zaawansowany – komputerowi wrogowie potrafią ostrzeliwać się zza osłon, uciekać przed rzuconymi granatami, obsługiwać broń stacjonarną lub z bliska zaatakować kierowanego przez gracza bohatera bagnetem. Do dyspozycji obu stron konfliktu oddano 24 rodzaje broni, między innymi karabin M1 Garand, pistolet maszynowy Thompson, karabin Kar98k i granatnik Panzerschreck. Medal of Honor: Allied Assault jest prosta w rozgrywce – choć kierowany przez gracz bohater współdziała w niektórych etapach z innymi żołnierzami, to nie ma możliwości dowodzenia oddziałem. Poziom realizmu jest nierówny – choć przykładowo gracz rozpoczyna każdą misję z bronią o innym numerze fabrycznym, to na mapie w menu głównym gry widnieje Polska w granicach powojennych, a czołg Tygrys Królewski ma taką samą lufę co zwykły czołg Tygrys, co jest niezgodne z realiami historycznymi. Dodatki 250px|thumb|Wydanie Deluxe.Do Medal of Honor: Allied Assault ukazały się dwa dodatki, w których tworzeniu nie brało już udział 2015, Inc. Pierwsze z rozszerzeń pod nazwą Spearhead zostało wyprodukowane przez Electronic Arts Los Angeles i ukazało się 12 listopada 2002 roku. Umożliwiało ono uczestnictwo w operacji „Neptune”, obronie przeciwko kontrofensywie w Ardenach oraz operacji wywiadowczej na terenie oblężonego Berlina. 22 września 2003 roku premierę miał drugi dodatek zatytułowany Breakthrough autorstwa TKO Software, koncentrujący się na walkach w ramach kampanii śródziemomorskiej. Medal of Honor: Allied Assault miała dwa wydania zbiorcze. Pierwsze z nich z dopiskiem Deluxe Edition miało premierę w USA 5 czerwca 2003 roku. Oprócz podstawowej gry zawierało dodatek Spearhead. 2 marca 2004 roku ukazał się natomiast pakiet [Medal of Honor: Allied Assault War Chest, zawierający oprócz Allied Assault także dodatki Spearhead i Breakthrough. Odbiór gry Medal of Honor: Allied Assault została pozytywnie przyjęta przez krytyków, uzyskując według agregatora GameRankings średnią ocen 91%. Dziennikarze brytyjskiego „The Guardian” uznali grę za trzymającą w napięciu, a według Erika Wolpawa z portalu GameSpot zawiera ona w sobie najlepsze elementy gatunku. Redaktor IGN Dan Adams wyraził opinię, że Allied Assault jest jak „naprawdę fantastyczny film”. Szeroko komentowany w mediach był etap lądowania na plaży „Omaha”, wzorowany na sekwencji z filmu Szeregowiec Ryan Stevena Spielberga. Wolpaw stwierdził, że ten etap jest najbardziej intensywnym i najlepiej wykonanym poziomem w historii first-person shooterów. Podobnie etap ocenili zarówno Adams, jak i Jim Preston z amerykańskiego „PC Gamera” twierdząc, że to najlepsza sekwencja, w jaką grali w życiu. Kristian Brogger z pisma „Game Informer” stwierdził, że jego ocena etapu przekracza maksymalną. Dokładną relację ze szturmu zakończonego pogromem komputerowych Amerykanów zdał Jerzy Poprawa z pisma „CD-Action” sugerując, iż etap może wywołać skrajne emocje u wrażliwych graczy. Stwierdził ponadto, że scena szturmu, w której bohater kierowany przez gracza jest ostrzeliwany przez wrogie karabiny maszynowe MG42, sugestywnie ukazuje bezsilność jednostki podczas bitwy. Zdaniem dziennikarzy „The Guardian” gra stanowi komputerowy odpowiednik Szeregowca Ryana i wyznaczyła nowe standardy dla gatunku. Kontrowersyjną kwestią okazał się natomiast poziom realizmu gry. Recenzent z portalu Eurogamer jako dowód, iż gra nie jest realistyczna, wskazał fakt, iż postać kierowana przez gracza może nosić nawet sześć rodzajów broni różnego kalibru. Poprawa zaznaczył ponadto, że choć przykładowo gracz rozpoczyna każdą misję z bronią o innym numerze fabrycznym, to na mapie w menu głównym gry widnieje Polska w granicach powojennych, a czołg Tygrys Królewski ma taką samą lufę co zwykły czołg Tygrys, co jest niezgodne z realiami historycznymi; był jednak zaskoczony tym, że gra właściwie zręcznościowa zawiera takie elementy jak zróżnicowane mundury Niemców oraz starannie zrekonstruowane rodzaje broni. Krytycy z portali GameSpot i IGN przyznali, że gra nie może być porównywana z tak realistycznymi shooterami, jak Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon i Operation Flashpoint: Cold War Crisis, ale ich zdaniem wynagradzała to wysoka intensywność akcji. Preston za wadę przyjął natomiast fakt, iż bohater kierowany przez gracza może przeżyć nawet po kilku trafieniach, nie męczy się podczas ciągłego biegu i szybko się leczy za pomocą apteczek. Zarazem przyznał jednak, że Medal of Honor: Allied Assault dużo wierniej odwzorowuje realia wojenne niż gra Return to Castle Wolfenstein. Redaktor pisma „Intelligent Agent” Andrew Kurtz z kolei zaznaczył, że choć gra stara się dążyć do prawdy historycznej, to nie symuluje rzeczywistości w formie przypominającej film dokumentalny, ale sugerującej raczej film hollywoodzki. Kontrowersje wzbudził również stopień przemocy w Allied Assault. Poprawa skrytykował nierówność w podejściu twórców do brutalności, porównując brak krwi i rozrywanych członków z naturalistycznymi scenami śmierci żołnierzy; umierają oni bowiem w konwulsjach, wyrażając cierpienie. Z kolei Adams usprawiedliwiał tę sprzeczność przekonaniem, że nie trzeba przelewu krwi, by sugestywnie oddać okrucieństwo wojny. Krytyce poddawano nadmierne oparcie na skryptach trybu gry jednoosobowej, które powodowało, że gracz był pozbawiony wpływu na śmierć sojuszników, a wydarzenia podczas etapów miały miejsce w tym samym momencie. Wolpaw stwierdził jednak, że liczne skrypty spowodowały zwiększenie atrakcyjności gry i przyczyniły się do wzrostu jej tempa. Chwalono na ogół sztuczną inteligencję wrogich żołnierzy, choć Preston krytykował to, że strzelają z małokalibrowej broni do czołgów. Krytyce poddawano zachowanie komputerowych sojuszników, którzy niekiedy wbiegają na linię ostrzału gracza oraz nie potrafią korzystać z apteczek. Krytykowano też odradzenie się komputerowych przeciwników za plecami gracza oraz to, że bohater kierowany przez gracza nie może na przykład strzelać zza osłon, co potrafią komputerowi wrogowie. Negatywnie oceniono również zbyt wysoką celność komputerowych strzelców wyborowych. Z pochwałami spotkała się natomiast oprawa audiowizualna gry. Recenzenci chwalili udźwiękowienie, szczególnie dubbing aktorski i bogatą gamę odgłosów, takich jak rykoszety pocisków wobec różnych obiektów czy realistycznie brzmiące strzały z broni. Recenzenci portali GameSpy i IGN za zaletę uznali fakt, że Niemcy w grze mówią w swoim ojczystym języku. Poprawa pochwalił też muzykę autorstwa Michaela Giacchino ze względu na budowanie klimatu gry. Z pochwałami spotkała się również oprawa graficzna ze względu na jej szczegółowość, animacje obiektów i optymalizację silnika gry. Krytykowano jednakże niezniszczalność obiektów takich jak budynki, drzewa czy namioty. Wydanie gry Początkowo gra miała być prostym portem konsolowej gry Medal of Honor, która została wyprodukowana przez DreamWorks Interactive. Jednak w marcu 2001 roku portale GameSpot i IGN doniosły, że nowa gra z serii ma być niepowiązana z pierwowzorem i zyskała podtytuł Allied Assault; poinformowano też, że zostanie stworzona na podstawie silnika Quake III engine. Tworzeniem gry miało się oficjalnie zająć studio 2015, Inc.. W maju 2001 roku Medal of Honor: Allied Assault pojawiła się na targach Electronic Entertainment Expo; pokazano dwa etapy z gry – Plażę Omaha i „aleję snajperów”. 5 czerwca 2001 roku opublikowana została strona internetowa gry. Konsultantem przy projekcie gry był weteran wojenny, kapitan Dale Dye. Wersja demonstracyjna gry została opublikowana w grudniu 2001 roku; zawierała tryb gry wieloosobowej z jedną mapą. 19 grudnia 2001 roku ukończono oficjalnie prace nad grą, natomiast 22 stycznia 2002 roku wydano jej pierwsze egzemplarze w Stanach Zjednoczonych. 6 czerwca 2002 roku miała miejsce premiera gry na platformę Macintosh; portu dokonała spółka Aspyr Media. 15 lutego 2002 roku wersja na komputery osobiste ukazała się w Polsce. Ciekawostki *W grze występuje sekretny level. By w niego zagrać wystarczy w menu gry uruchomić konsole i wpisać maplist. Po wpisaniu nalezy wybrać mapę m4l0.bsp; *Gra powstała na podstawie filmu pt. "Szeregowiec Ryan". Dwie misje: "Omaha Beach" oraz "Ostatni patrol snajpera" są nawiązeniem do filmu. Jest tak, ponieważ i film a potem grę reżyserował Steven Spielberg; *Menu główne gry jest wręcz identyczne do menu z pierwszej części serii. Jedyną różnicą jest wycięcie wszystkich ludzi pracujących w biurze. en:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault es:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault ru:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault de:Medal of Honor: Allied Assaultuk:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gry na PC